dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 26
is the twenty-sixth chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball series. Summary After meeting Kulilin, Gokū sets out with his new acquaintance to find what Kame-Sennin will accept as a "hotty". The two fly over the countryside on Kintoun; Kulilin, unable to ride normally, has to grip Gokū. The boy insists that Gokū fly lower, since if he can't keep a grip, he'll fall to the ground. Gokū tells him that all he needs to do is stop thinking bad thoughts, and he can ride the cloud as well. As they fly, Gokū notices a person on the ground, and asks Kulilin if the person was the Turtle Hermit's type. Looking down, Kulilin indignantly tells Gokū that the person below them is a man; Gokū, however, is just impressed that Kulilin can tell gender apart by looking. When Gokū tells Kulilin that he can only tell the difference by patting their crotch, Kulilin is quick to tell Gokū that he's male. Meanwhile, on the ground, a girl flees from the police on her motorbike. The cops, hot in pursuit, shoot frantically at the girl while insisting she stop. Biting the pin off a grenade, the girl throws the explosive behind her, taking down one of the pursuing cruisers in the ensuing blast. Snickering, she rides straight up a clifface, continuing her flight. The cops remain in pursuit. The woman moves onto a new weapon, pulling out a sawn-off shotgun; pumping the weapon, she preps it for firing, grinning deviously. However, her hair tickles her nose, causing the girl to sneeze. The force of her sneeze throws her off the bike, and she crashes. High in the air, Gokū and Kulilin are still looking for women to no avail. On the ground, the girl has undergone a transformation; her hair and eyes have both darkened. The police tentatively approach the young woman, weapons armed. Calling her "Lunch", they tell her not to do anything; if she moves, they will shoot. Lunch, however, appears to be unaware of who the cops are, backing away in fright. Frustrated, they say she should know who they are. Lunch, however, is still clueless, and when the cops move in to arrest her, shrieks for help. Gokū hears the cry, and asks Kulilin if they should rescue her. Kulilin says that rescuing her would be the cool thing to do, but he's uncertain that they can handle cops with guns. Gokū, however, decides if saving her is the right thing to do, then they should do, and descends, jumping off of Kintoun and landing neatly in front of the police. The cops are understandably confused, asking who the new arrivals are. Gokū says they're here to rescue the girl, but Kulilin hides behind a boulder, denying any involvement at all. The police become very irritated, and tell Gokū that, even if he's a kid, he won't be exempt from arrest if he interferes with their affairs. Gokū, however, quickly dispatches the unlucky officers. Lunch is grateful, asking how she can repay their kindness. The two manage to convince her to come along with them to Kame-Sennin, as she is seen riding with them on Kintoun towards Kame House.